<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Can Wait Until Tomorrow by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896926">It Can Wait Until Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 NHL All-Star Weekend, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor’s face failed to hide any of his fondness, stepping into the room and kissing Mitch, “You sure you’re okay not going out with everyone? I know you were looking forward to spending time with Tkachuk.”</p><p>“It can wait until tomorrow,” Mitch replied, looping his arms around Connor’s shoulders, “I was looking forward to spending time with you more.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Can Wait Until Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor was going to be going straight to Mitch’s room when he was done with Media, both of them opting to skip going out with the other players in favor of spending some uninterrupted time together - it’s not like everyone wouldn’t be going out again the following night. And Mitch knew Connor didn’t believe him when he said he was okay skipping it, but he would take time with his boyfriend over anything - especially during the season.</p><p>“Hey,” he greeted, smiling brightly as he opened the door.</p><p>“Hey, Mouse,” Connor’s face failed to hide any of his fondness, stepping into the room and kissing Mitch, “You sure you’re okay not going out with everyone? I know you were looking forward to spending time with Tkachuk.”</p><p>“It can wait until tomorrow,” Mitch replied, looping his arms around Connor’s shoulders, “I was looking forward to spending time with you more.”</p><p>“And what do you propose we do?” Connor grinned down at him.</p><p>“Well,” Mitch smirked, going up on his toes and whispering exactly what he had in mind, humming as Connor’s grip on his hips tightened the more he talked.</p><p>Connor captured Mitch’s lips in a fiery kiss to get him to stop talking.</p><p>“You like that plan?” Mitch grinned when he pulled back for a breath, playfully biting Connor’s neck and delighted in the growl that escaped the slightly older man.</p><p>“Strip and get on the bed,” Connor growled.</p><p>Mitch grinned and happily complied.</p><p>+</p><p>“You okay?” Connor asked gently, taking in every new bruise and bite and mark on the smaller man as he gently cleaned him up.</p><p>“I’m fantastic,” Mitch grinned, pulling Connor back down on top of him, “Now, cuddle me. We can take a nap and go again.”</p><p>Connor laughed, setting the damp washcloth on the nightstand, allowing Mitch to maneuver them and Connor wrapped his arms around Mitch’s waist.</p><p>“Night, Mouse,” Connor kissed Mitch sweetly, “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too, Davo,” Mitch replied, kissing Connor and closing his eyes, “Give me an hour and I’ll be good.”</p><p>Connor laughed brightly and shook his head, endless amused by the man in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>